


魔童×你

by Fiona_Sliver



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Sliver/pseuds/Fiona_Sliver
Summary: 代发





	魔童×你

ver.哪吒  
“你不怕我？”自从你点头承认自己不怕他了以后。哪吒整个人似乎都变了，从前习惯跑去镇上捉弄他人。说出来你们可能不信，现在跑出来竟然只是为了见你。  
他悄悄的走到你的身后，一把抱住了你，在你耳边轻轻的咬了咬“哟，想我了吗。”你停下了手头上的动作，回头看着他“是你啊。天都黑了，你怎么来了。”  
“你都知道天黑了，还在照顾它们。”他早已经变成了那个高大的模样，说完把你抱起来。“我来见心爱的女人不行吗？”  
你害羞的低下头“放我下来啊。”  
“不要。”哪吒温柔的看着你“你天天在这里照顾这些小动物，我不高兴了。”  
“它们还太小不会猎食，会饿死的。”哪吒看着你一本正经的和他解释，低下头亲亲的吻住了你。“可是，你家的大动物他不高兴了。”  
“唔……”你被他抱住又不敢挣扎，害怕会掉下去。  
哪吒松开了你，抱着走回镇里“你说你连一只虫子都怕，为什么不怕我呢？该不会，你这女人认为——我比不上虫子吧。”  
“不是的。”你赶紧解释“虫子……”  
说的你抖了抖身体。  
哪吒把你带到了一个比较偏僻的地方。“这是……”  
“等会你就知道了。”他把你放下来，拉住你的手腕，把你带到了一间已经荒废的小草房里。  
“今晚就在这里过了。”哪吒看了看“虽然破了点，但还是可以的。”  
你没有说话，脸红了好一阵子，天挺黑的，只能借着月光看清一点他瘦弱的脸。破旧的草屋，让你颤了颤身子。  
哪吒扶住你纤细的腰“冷吗？”“有点。”你刚回答他，哪吒便把你抵在冰凉的“热起来还难吗。”  
你感觉到你身下的巨物，赶紧推脱“不用的……”但你的推脱却一头撞进了他结实的胸膛。  
他没给你机会拒绝，粗暴的扯下你的衣物。  
哪吒直接托着你的下巴，粗暴的吻了下去。要窒息了……趁你换气的时候，他的舌头便这样深入了，在你的口腔里翻搅。你没能来的急回应他的吻，就被他突如其来的动作给吓到了。  
他故意将你抱起，你赶紧环住了他的腰。哪吒满意的笑了笑，轻轻的在你的赤果处咬了咬，你敏感的叫了出来，下一秒却羞的脸红通通的。  
他的巨物顶着你，你被他挑逗的根本无法自拔。哪吒脱下了他的衣物，你看到他的巨物。“别……”小穴被撑的最大，他不喜欢扩张，喜欢直接进入你的身体。  
“啊……”你痛的叫处了声，下面的小穴却死死的吸住他的巨物“哈……哪吒……啊……别……不要……”  
他直接进入后便快速的抽插着，小穴传来的痛感和快感让你接近疯狂。  
“找到了。”哪吒在你的耳边，故意使坏的在你舔舐耳廓，酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍了全身，迎合着下体不停的抽插，让你一时间没有了力气。  
哪吒看着你的这幅模样，皱了皱眉，似乎还有不满意的地方。只见他狡黠的笑了笑，那出了混天绫。绕着你的胸部围了一圈，以及把你的眼睛蒙上了。  
“唔……啊……哪吒……你……哈……”透过红色布料，你还是能模糊的看见他。刚刚的他若是想挑逗你的赤果还必须俯下头，他嫌麻烦，这下就如他所愿了，只要想前靠近，就能轻轻松松的吃到了。  
“哈……哪吒……别……够了……不要……啊……”你用着自己最后的力气挣扎着，换来的却是他愈发愈多的情欲。  
“别乱动。”话音未落，便重重的顶了你一下，将巨物送的更深“至少，现在我们都要好好享受。”

  
ver.敖丙  
下雨了，你撑着伞站在海边看着“这次能看见敖丙吗？”  
唔……距离上一次见面好像还还是很小的时候，从一个不懂事的小孩到现在的豆蔻少女。你养成了一个习惯，来海边看看敖丙有没有出现。  
虽然敖丙救了你，但哪吒的耍帅，导致一件可以马上解决的事情变的麻烦，结果最后你和他都被哪吒所救。  
你在海边看了好久，每次准备走时都还想着在等等吧，使得一等就是等到天黑。  
这不，天又黑了。你小心的在海边行走着。你在一块大石头上看见了人影。兴奋的跑过去，却被吓到了。  
是……夜叉……“啊啊啊啊啊救命。”你不小心摔跤了。“打住，你不是不害人了吗？”毕竟那是还太小了，现在回想起来也会后怕。  
“是啊。”夜叉向你走来，却被眼前的一个身影挡住。  
“不听话吗？”说完便直接去解决夜叉，解决完夜叉后向你温柔的问一句“还好吗？”  
你呆住了，自己是在梦里吗？那个熟悉的背影，耳熟的声线啊啊啊啊啊是敖丙，他来了啊!!   
敖丙以为你暂时被吓傻了，他没想到你会突然抱住他，更没想到你在他怀里哭了。手楞了楞还是轻轻的拍了拍“没事的。”  
“我……终于见到你了。”你抽噎着，没想到再见竟然是这样的情景。敖丙……”  
“你？”他皱了皱眉“认识我？”还没等你回答，旁边的夜叉就哭着向熬丙诉苦“少侠，我根本没有动她。不信你问她自己。”  
敖丙放开了你，有些疑惑的看着你“他说的是真的吗？”  
你檫了檫眼泪“你自己向我走来的。”  
“那是我但是去扶你一吧。”夜叉赶紧接受。  
“谁知道你到底是不是在骗人。”你看着夜叉“上次就差点把我吃了。”  
“我早就改正了!”夜叉气冲冲的看着吗。  
“是吗？”敖丙的神色一暗“对不起，误伤了你。”夜叉没有再说什么，便回海里去了。  
敖丙正准备转身离开，你连忙抓住他的衣袖“要走了吗？”  
“嗯”他见你还没有放手“姑娘？”  
“不知道我是谁吗？”你呢喃着“算了，现在认识也不晚。”  
也许当时可能真的太大胆了导致，现在他纤细的手指在你的大腿边徘徊着。“敖……敖丙……等一下……”  
“怎么了？”他的长发落在的裸露的身体上痒痒的。见你许久都没回答，便直接将一更手指送进你的小穴“放松。”  
修长的手指在穴口翻搅的很快，你猛的一颤，情不自禁的呻吟着。  
他将手指移出一点“再放松点。”没一会又加了一根，更深更重的盯进去。  
“哈……敖丙……不要了……不……啊……”他轻轻的俯下身亲吻着你的唇，他的手指破开柔软的软肉来回插动着。  
你仅剩的清醒被他的挑逗全部化为乌有，他的舌尖在你全身各处游荡着。摸索到穴道里的某个地方，毫不留情的加点抽插着。  
“啊……哈……哈……嗯……”湿漉漉液体随着你的一颤流出，他的手沾满了，却当无事发生，继续更重更猛的插进去。  
他加快了抽插的速度，轻轻的吻去了你因为疼痛异或是因为兴奋而留下的泪水。温柔的注视着你这个模样“精彩的还在后头呢。”

  
ver.申公豹  
“豹豹”你喜欢这样叫他，这样似乎更亲近。  
前几天在深林里，看见一只受伤的豹子。既然他没有想要把你吃，你便找了些东西好好的照顾他。  
在你的悉心照料下，他的腿也好的差不多了。不过他倒是依旧对你不搭不理，反正不会把自己吃了就行。  
月光撒在了一片寂静的湖里，你缓缓的脱下外面的一层衣物，脚在水面上点了点。试了试水，还好不是很冷。  
水很清，你本是打算赶紧洗完就回去睡觉的。但身边有热热的吐息，这种感觉是一些大型动物吧，你下意识的转过去了。  
“果然是你啊，豹豹。”你摸了摸他的头，怎么感觉这家伙比之前热多了，他不打算理你准备离开 。  
你赶紧抓起衣服，随意的穿上。便跟在他身后“豹豹，一起回去吧。”你走到他的旁边，与他一同行走。  
一路上都很安静“晚上会有野兽吗？”你下意识的靠近他，就算他是一只豹子，但足以安心。  
他果然没有回答你“到家了。”你兴奋的跑了回去，躺在了床上。“唔……好困。”  
在你熟睡时，他趴在你的身边看了好久。“刚才怎……怎么就看……看见了不……不该看的……我……我就是想……想送……送她回家。”他化为人身，静静的守在你旁边。  
或许是做噩梦了，他又化为原型，低头看着你。噩梦加上他湿热的吐息让你缓缓的睁开眼睛。准备起身时，却正好碰上了他嘴。  
一人一豹就这样乌龙的亲上去了。你赶紧缩到被子里去了。“豹豹，该不是是想吃了我吧。”  
你在被窝里的小声嘀咕，就这样被他听见了。“才……才没有。”他赶紧辩解。  
等等？刚才是谁的声音？是眼前的豹子的声音吗？“我一定是在梦里吧。”  
“这……这不是梦。”他又一次开口说话，也许是因为怕吓到你他化为了人型。  
你呆住了“豹子成精了。”他听后连慢解释“我……我本来就是精……”  
你选择睡觉。他看你的这个模样，担心你还是会被吓到“你……你放心好了，我申公……公豹没干……干过伤天害理的事。”  
“行吧，我就信了。”你被他逗笑了“那你现在是干嘛啊。”  
“因……因为刚才……刚才不小心看……看到你的身子了。”所以这家伙不是结巴是紧张吗？“是……是想来……来补偿……偿姑娘你的。”  
“哦。”你倒觉得无所谓了。  
“会……会对你负责的。”申公豹怕你不信。你却发现这只妖似乎很单纯，似乎很纯情啊。  
你把脸凑到他的面前，询问他“那是不是你看见每一个人都要去负责。”  
他没有回答你，半晌他才冒出一句“我……不……不知道……但是你救……救了我。我更应该要……要补偿……偿你。”  
“那好。”你只是随便开了个玩笑，把手指按住了他的嘴巴“那……我想要的补偿是你呢。”  
“不可……可以。”他楞了楞，反应过来赶紧反驳。  
“那要别的补偿，还不如就要你呢。”不得不说，这样的他似乎也不错。  
他思考了很久“你不……不嫌弃的话就……就听你的。”  
听完他的话，你瞬间亮了。其实也没想到他这么容易就买了自己。你抱着他“那你就陪陪我吧，现在因为你来了，我都不习惯一个人生活了。”  
“好……好。”他也缓缓的把手放在你的腰上，缓缓的抱住你。  
“豹豹……你后悔吗？”你看着他，眼里都是情欲。你知道他很温柔，特别是在做那种事，和他的外貌有着极大的反差。  
他舔舐着你的花穴，见你流出来的淫液，他便把舌头伸进去。  
“啊……啊……哈……呜……”下体被他舌头上的倒刺刮的痛“啊……痛……啊啊啊”  
你的双腿，不安分着，何止是双腿，脸身体都不安分的扭着。他按住了你的双腿，想让你不要在挣扎。  
他放慢了速度，倒刺给你带来了痛感和快感使你疯狂。他按住了你的珍珠，舌尖不慌不忙的在穴道里探索，噗噗的淫水落了不知道有，但他都在口腔里缓缓的品尝着。“你……你的味道……我很喜……喜欢”  
他探索着找到了你的敏感点，在那块地方加大冲撞着。  
“去了……啊啊啊!”你死死的抓着被子，淫液又噗噗的流了出来。  
你被他抱到大腿上，高潮给你带来的快感，使你沉迷与余韵里。软软的趴在他身上。  
他不满足，轻轻的吻着你的身体。与其说是吻，不如说是啃咬。  
他炽热的巨物顶着你的花穴，被他挑逗的酥酥麻麻的，密液从两腿间缓缓的滴下。  
“还……还要吗？”他轻轻的咬着你的耳廓，你知道自己拒绝不了他。


End file.
